Le journal d'une apprentie dresseuse
by DeoxNexus
Summary: Le journal d'une jeune dresseuse à été trouver, venez découvrir son contenu avec moi comme narrateur. Découvrons ensemble la région d'Énarlis et ses nombreux secrets à travers ce journal. PS : Je ne suis pas DeoxNexus je suis son frère et je lui rend service en alimentant son compte. Si vous voulez de ses nouvelles, envoyer un message et je lui transmettrai.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous ! Mon frère n'ayant pas le temps de reprendre ses histoires (et qui sait quand il pourra...) il m'a demandé d'alimenter son compte. Je veux que les choses soient claires, le premier qui me fait une remarque sur un quelconque bâclage de mon histoire, ben sache que je ne suis pas aussi gentil que mon frère, tu seras invité à créer ta propre histoire et ton commentaire supprimé. Et si t'es pas content de ce traitement, tu es cordialement invité à cliquer sur l'icône en haut à droite de ton écran. Sur ce sachez aussi que ce sera une histoire à 5 chapitres seulement (mais de gros chapitre pas du genre à avoir 2000 mots minimums) j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

* * *

C _onnaissez-vous cette histoire ? Celle d'un dresseur parcourant le monde avec ses Pokémon. Vous la connaissez ?_

 _Ah, on vous l'a raconté plusieurs fois ?_

 _De plusieurs façons différentes ?_

 _Il y en avait parfois qui sortait du lot ? Héhéhé... je vois..._

 _Eh bien celle-ci pourrait en être une autre, ou bien, pas du tout. Vous pourriez l'apprécier, comme la détester, tout comme elle pourrait vous laisser indifférents. Mais toujours est-il que ces histoires de dresseurs et de Pokémon continueront toujours d'alimenter des récits. Cette histoire est tirée d'un journal, qui a été déterré il y a peu... Il s'agit du journal d'une jeune fille, elle y décrit les lieux, les personnes l'ayant fréquenté... le danger auquel elle a fait face. Mais pour l'heure, laissez-moi-vous présenter, nos chers protagonistes. Ils sont dresseurs, apprentis, champions d'arène, professeur. Pourtant une chose les réunit aujourd'hui, cette chose est un groupuscule de personne._

 _Vous dites ?... Une organisation criminelle ? Ne soyez pas ridicule... il y a longtemps que ce genre de groupe n'effraie plus personne. Laissez-moi poursuivre et vous présentez, nos héros. Ils sont tous originaire de la région d'Énarlis._

 _Vous ne connaissez pas cette région ? L'on ne peut pas tout connaître n'est-ce pas ? Alors laissez-moi-vous la présentez en vous donnant les informations du journal sur ses lieux les plus célèbres._

Bourg-Cadre : Un petit village plein nord de cette région, c'est là où vit le professeur Séquoia, l'air qui s'y trouve permet de s'y sentir comme chez soi-même si l'on est originaire d'une autre région.

Aurora : Première ville de la région, c'est aussi là que se trouve la cinquième arène d'Énarlis. Arène de type Combat. Un Centre Pokémon, une boutique, un salon pour les Concours Pokémon et les différentes habitations pour les habitants de cette ville.

Grotte Serpentine : Une grotte reliant la route 14 à Déflora, si en temps normal n'importe qui peut la visiter, les troubles dans le monde rendent la grotte dangereuse pour n'importe qui. À l'intérieur vit un Grolem Chromatique qui serait le chef de la Grotte.

Déflora : Mégalopole de la région, elle regroupe Magasin, boutique, arène, lieu de vente aux enchères, marché... les fleurs y poussent comme jamais et la ville ressemble à une serre géante.

Osylus : Deuxième village après Bourg-Cadre, il se trouve après un marais. Son arène est le seul grand bâtiment et son Champion occupe le poste de maire.

Champioo : Ville industrielle, à cause des gaz des usines les Pokémon Poison sont utilisés pour purifier l'air. Le Champion de l'arène est absent lors du début de l'histoire mais soyez attentifs et peut-être remarquerez-vous des indices...

Caverne Gelante : Si la grotte Serpentine est du genre tranquille, la Caverne Gelante est un labyrinthe de glace et de froid, certains habitants l'appellent le Tombeau de la Reine Froide. Une légende racontant qu'un jour, une reine aussi froide que la glace entra dans la grotte et n'en ressortit pas, quand les sujets vinrent lui porter secours ils la trouvèrent dans un cercueil de glace les mains devant le visage n'osant pas affronter le danger. Parfois son fantôme apparaît aux voyageurs qui, en la suivant, se perdent, errent sans fin dans le labyrinthe et y meurt de froid devant le cercueil.

Burnwin-City : Deuxième Mégalopole, se situe après la Caverne Gelante, le feu est l'énergie principale de la ville et ses habitants sont tous des cracheurs de flammes. L'arène est décorée comme l'intérieur d'une cheminée dont les flammes, des Pokémon du Champion, alimentent la ville. Le Champion est aussi absent lors du début de l'histoire, donc soyez attentifs mes chers amis...

Rackamoa : Une ville portuaire, ses bateaux relie Énarlis aux autres régions. Son Champion est un pêcheur qui regrette le temps de la piraterie.

Mariloa : Ville se situant dans une grotte dont le plafond est ouvert, parfois la lumière de la lune fait évoluer les Mélofée, Mélo et Toudoudou qui vivent dans la ville. Sa Championne est aveugle.

Tour du Conseil : Une immense tour où vivent les plus puissants dresseurs de la région. Il s'agit Conseil 5. Leur autorité est sans appel, quiconque perturbe la tranquillité de la région est châtié et envoyé en exil à jamais.

 _Maintenant que vous connaissez les lieux, voici nos protagonistes... je ne parierai pas sur leur vie si j'étais vous..._

Alice : Une jeune fille de 14 ans, son père était Champion d'Arène de la ville d'Aurora, pourquoi était ? Il a préféré laisser l'arène à son fils pour s'occuper de sa fille à plein temps. Cette jeune fille est au centre de beaucoup d'attention de la part de deux jeunes garçons.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Lippouti, Nidoking et Rafflesia.

Nell : Un jeune garçon de 16 ans, il commencera son aventure en même temps que son meilleur ami à l'âge de 11 ans, cinq ans plus tard le voilà dans une région que vous connaissez tous, Hoenn. Si c'est un caractériel de nature, il s'interpose toujours contre les injustices.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Elekable, Galeking, Roucarnage, Drattak, Laggron et Braségali.

Aeron : Un jeune garçon de 16 ans, le meilleur ami de Nell, il est quelqu'un de calme de nature, mais provoquez-le et vous connaîtrez un raz-de-marée sans précédent. Il se trouve actuellement dans la région d'Enarlis.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Maganon, Luxray, Nymphali, Tartard, Bruyverne et Jungko.

Professeur Séquoia : Un professeur excentrique, âgé de 98 ans. Ne tentez pas de l'arnaquer ou de le soudoyez, ce professeur pense avoir inventé le Pokédex et que le professeur Chen lui a volé l'idée. Pour un homme de 98 ans, ce professeur est encore énergique et n'hésite pas à y mettre du sien dans les combats.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Kadabra, Karaclee, Scarhino, Scarabrute, Tauros et Caratroc.

Astra : Femme âgée de 30 ans, elle est aveugle et est championne de l'arène Psy/Fée de Mariloa. Étant aveugle, Astra utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour sonder l'âme de ses adversaires, si elle les trouve dignes, elle utilisera la pleine puissance de ses Pokémon. Mais si la personne est indigne, elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à le renvoyer à l'extérieur de son arène.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Mysdibule, Flagadoss, Togekiss, Mr Mime et Xatu.

Éric : Homme âgé de 23 ans, il est Champion de l'arène Plante/Poison d'Osylus. Il est généralement le premier Champion que les nouveaux dresseurs affrontent. Il a une grande soeur, championne d'arène elle aussi.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Florizarre, Rafflesia, Roserade, Gaulet, Arbok et Heliatronc.

Marion : Femme âgée de 25 ans, grande soeur d'Éric, elle est championne de l'arène Plante de Déflora. Elle semble très hautaine, mais montrez-lui un Pokémon blessé et elle deviendra aussi inquiète qu'une mère pour son enfant malade. Ses Pokémon sont : Majaspic, Joliflor, Torterra, Fragilady, Blindépique et Germignon.

Logan : Homme de 26 ans, Champion de l'arène Poison de Champioo, de nature très discrète, il se mêle difficilement aux autres, la seule personne capable de l'approcher et de le faire parler est son ami, le Champion de Burnwin-City.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Smogogo, Grotadmorv, Kravarech, Moufflair et Dardagnan.

Pablo : Homme de 22 ans, Champion de l'arène Feu de Burnwin-City, il est hyperactif, parle beaucoup et ne reste jamais en place. Il est le meilleur ami de Logan. Champion d'arène à l'âge de 8 ans, il est surnommé le Prodige du Feu.  
Ses Pokémon sont : Dracaufeu, Arcanin, Darumacho, Flambusard, Démolosse et Typhlosion.

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'auteur : Voilà la présentation mais autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite, il n'est pas dit que j'écrirais chaque action de chaque personnage et son ressentis. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un journal. Écris par une personne, elle ne peut donc pas savoir comment se sentent les personnes autour d'elle. Tout ce qui sera écris est le point de vue d'un seul personnage et de ses commentaires puisque, je le rappelle, c'est un journal. Et puis le narrateur fera aussi des commentaires pour cela qu'il y a deux types d'écritures, normale et italique.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, qui arrivera demain ou mercredi soir selon mon envie.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Début du journal

_À chers amis... je vois que vous êtes là... parfait, je vous demande quelques secondes pour attraper le journal... Où est-ce que je l'ai posé encore... Pas là... pas là... pas là non plus... faut vraiment que je range mon bordel c'est plus possible... Je l'avais pourtant rangé avec...  
_ _Vous dites ?... Sur la table avec le thé ?... Ah oui ! Bon, je m'installe et je suis à vous, heum heum... commençons..._

Jour : Lundi 4 Août, Année : 19XX

Aujourd'hui, je suis arrivée au labo du Professeur Séquoia, il a l'air un peu fou... Mais Nell et Aeron m'ont dit de lui faire confiance.

 _Elle est bien cette petite de commencer son journal comme ça._

 _Quoi encore ?... Le vrai début ? Vous ne voulez pas que je lise dans le désordre ?... Ça va vous épuisez ?! Les jeunes de nos jours... Bon très bien... je reprends..._

Jour : Vendredi 16 Juillet, Année : 19XX

Aujourd'hui encore mon frère à vaincu les dresseurs qui se sont présentés à lui. Son Tygnon est le Pokémon le plus fort que je connaisse. Il me tarde de commencer mon voyage bientôt...

Jour : Samedi 17 Juillet, Année 19XX

Aujourd'hui, deux dresseurs sont arrivés, ils se nomment Nell et Aeron. Nell souhaite devenir le plus grand dresseur de Pokémon Méga-évoluant du monde et Aeron un futur champion d'arène. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils m'ont aidé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui... j'ai alors décidé de les accompagner mon père à décider qu'ils devaient d'abord vaincre mon frère et que je devais rendre visite au professeur Séquoia...

 _Quoi encore ?... C'est trop rapide ?... Hé j'y peux rien moi, c'est écrit comme ça dans le journal !... Bon... j'ai compris... Je re-recommence alors... J'vous jure les jeunes il faut tout leur servir sur un plateau et encore... Heum Heum_

Je m'appelle Alice, j'ai 16 ans... et au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie après... C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un journal ce qui servira à raconter aux futures générations notre histoire, pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ?... Je veux dire, de nous tous, Aeron était le plus qualifié, mais il m'a passé ce petit livre en me disant : "Tu es la seule qui dira réellement ce qui s'est passé. N'oublie rien."

Je n'ai jamais su résister à son regard. J'espère que nous survivrons tous...

Tout à commencer il y a deux ans. À ce moment j'avais 14 ans, la seule chose qui m'occupait l'esprit, c'était de commencer mon voyage Pokémon. Mes parents et mon frère pourront témoigner que je n'étais pas tranquille au fur et à mesure des jours qui avançaient. Je trépignais d'impatience, trois semaines et j'aurais mon premier Pokémon.  
Puis, ils sont arrivés, Nell et Aeron, ils venaient de Bourg-Cadre, le lieu où j'aurais dû me rendre pour devenir officiellement dresseuse. Sans attendre, je suis allé les voir, c'était les premiers dresseurs que je pouvais observer. Nell était habillé d'un tee-shirt vert, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures de sport dernière génération, ses cheveux hirsutes lui donnaient un air sauvage mais son comportement était complètement différent. Quant à Aeron, il était habillé d'une veste blanche, d'un tee-shirt violet, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussure basique. Ses cheveux, contrairement à Nell, étaient courts et cela me permit de me concentrer sur ses yeux, d'un violet clair incroyable...  
Ils débutaient mais Aeron possédait déjà deux Pokémon. Nell lui ne cessait de railler son camarade...

\- Franchement Aeron, Capturer un Rattata comme premier Pokémon... qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
\- Je préfère commencer à remplir un peu le Pokédex, ça me permettra de choisir correctement mes futurs Pokémon.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, je me rendais compte que la boutique allait ouvrir, ils auraient le dernier modèle de Poképoupée. Je me suis alors précipitée vers la boutique. En chemin, je croise la route d'un groupe de personnes anti-Pokémon... Je tente de faire profil bas mais ils me remarquèrent et ont commencé à insulter ma famille à travers moi... Alors que les larmes allaient se mettre à couler, je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Quand j'ai relevé ma tête, j'ai alors vu Aeron me prendre dans ses bras tandis que Nell s'était placé en bouclier prêt à dégainer sa Pokéball.

\- Alors ? On s'attaque à plus faible que soit ? dit-il avec un sourire. Je serais ravi de vous remettre à votre place comme vous le faite avec elle.  
\- C'est un dresseur ! Il cautionne les Pokémon ! fit un des manifestants. Huons-le ! Ils auront notre mépris !

Alors que leurs voix s'élevèrent, Nell et Aeron partirent en m'emmenant. Séchant mes larmes plus loin, je remarquai qu'ils m'avaient emmené dans la boutique. Le gérant soupira.

\- C'est de pire en pire... ça va aller Alice ? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu adores les Pokémon après tout.  
\- Dites Monsieur. fit Aeron en avançant vers lui. Ces manifestations, ça dure depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis quelques mois... Avant, ils se réunissaient chez eux, entre membres, puis le maire à accepter qu'ils puissent s'exprimer dans la ville, à condition de ne pas être trop envahissant.

Je me souviens que pendant leurs discussions, je suis aller voir si l'objet que je voulais se trouver en rayon... quand je l'ai trouvé, que je l'ai pris avec moi et me suis dirigée vers la caisse, Nell et Aeron étaient partis...  
Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils étaient partis chercher des informations pour l'arène et tout ça... mais étrangement, je me suis senti abandonnée. J'ai alors lâché la Poképoupée et j'ai couru pour les retrouver. Quand je les ai aperçus, près de l'arène, je fus tellement soulagé que je n'ai pas vu un autre dresseur... furieux que je l'ai percutée, il me frappa longtemps... des coups de poing, des coups de pied... la douleur était atroce... mais encore une fois je fus sauver par mes deux sauveurs. Nell plaquant mon assaillant, Aeron venant s'enquérir de mon état.

\- Yak ! Espèce de pourriture ! hurlait Nell en frappant mon assaillant au visage  
\- Ça va aller ? me demanda Aeron en me relevant, je lui répondis oui et il se tourna vers son camarade. C'est bon Nell, pas la peine de lui briser le nez. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Nell s'arrêta aussitôt, se leva et s'écarta du dresseur. Celui-ci en se relevant dégaina une pokéball et la lança.

\- Ouisticram montre leur ma puissance ! hurla le dresseur à son Pokémon.  
\- Tu t'en charges Aeron ? Ou je m'en charge ? demanda Nell en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.  
\- Tu meurs d'envie de lui donner une leçon... fit Aeron. Viens, on va regarder ce combat à un endroit plus en sécurité. me dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Une fois en place, Nell fit quelques étirements, son adversaire s'impatienta et serra les poings.

\- Tu te grouilles ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai une arène à gagner !  
\- Patiente, mon petit abruti. Il faut savourer ce moment... Après tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour verser des larmes. il finit ses étirements et attrapa la ball à sa ceinture. Élekid vas-y !

Lorsque le Pokémon sorti, il salua une foule non présente avant de se mettre en position de combat et de s'électrifier les cornes.

\- Pff le professeur Séquoia t'a filé un de ses fameux Pokémon ? Ça se saurait si il faisait comme les autres. fit le dresseur. Ouisticram lance Flammèche !  
\- Élekid esquive !

Le petit singe cracha de petites gerbes de flammes vers Élekid, mais celui-ci esquiva in extremis avant de foncer vers son adversaire.

\- Lance Poing-Éclair !

 _Quoi ?... C'est pas possible ? Hé ! C'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce truc Ok ?! Si ça se trouve à Énarlis les Élekid pouvaient apprendre Poing-Éclair plus tôt puis au fil des années et des régions ils en ont perdu l'utilité... Ou alors c'est le professeur qui lui à appris la technique. Je peux reprendre ?... Merci. Alors..._

L'Élekid électrisa son poing et frappa le pokémon adverse. Celui-ci réussit à se réceptionner et repartit à l'attaque.

\- Ouisticram lance Griffe !  
\- Inutile Yak ! Élekid lance Balayage !

Alors que le petit singe arma ses griffes, Élekid balaya la zone basse avec son poing, faisant trébucher Ouisticram.

\- Et maintenant ! fit Nell en ayant les yeux brillants. Colle toi à lui et lance Éclair !

Élekid s'approcha du singe les yeux brillants, mit son poing sur le visage et lança son attaque. Le singe hurla et à la fin de l'attaque Élekid retourna près de son dresseur, le Ouisticram KO.

\- Non ! Comment t'as-pu me vaincre ?! Espèce de sale... fit le dresseur en courant vers Nell  
\- Et... coup au diaphragme ! fit Nell en esquivant le coup de poing du dresseur et en lui en mettant un dans la zone annoncée.

Sur le coup, le dresseur recula un peu en suffoquant.

\- Et... coup de genou. acheva Nell en mettant un coup de genou sur le menton du dresseur.

Le dresseur tomba KO, à côté de son pokémon. Nell rappela le sien et marcha vers Aeron et moi.

\- Alors ? fit Nell en montrant le spectacle.  
\- Mouais 8 sur 10. Tu aurais pu en finir plus tôt. fit Aeron en croisant les bras, souriant.  
\- 8 sur 10 ?! T'exagère toujours ! fit Nell en adoptant une grimace. J'aurais dit 5 sur 10... j'aurais pu éviter de lui mettre deux coups.  
\- Euh... fis-je, presque aussitôt les deux tournèrent leurs visages vers moi. Merci...  
\- Y a pas de quoi. fit Aeron en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Collé une raclée à Yak, c'est une mission de tous les jours pour nous.  
\- Ouaip ! fit Nell en déployant un grand sourire. Si il te cherche de nouveau, tu nous appelles !  
\- Vous... vous allez affronter le champion ?  
\- Je comptais faire ça. Mais je préfère d'abord aller à Osylus. fit Aeron en réfléchissant. Il paraît que pour participer à la Ligue il faut que le premier badge remporté soit celui d'Osylus.  
\- Et comme l'on veut participer à la Ligue, je le suis... dit Nell en baissant la tête. Mais lorsqu'on aura nos 7 badges. Pas de quartier, à la Ligue ce sera chacun sa tarte !

Participer à la Ligue... si à ce moment de mon enfance je pensais qu'aller là-bas signifier être au top du top des dresseurs, j'ignorais les sacrifices que cela aller entraîner.

\- D'ailleurs, quand la compétition aura lieu, il n'y aura pas que les dresseurs d'Énarlis. fit Aeron. Il y aura les dresseurs d'autres régions.  
\- Tu parles de Kanto et d'Unys ? fit Nell. Pff, ils n'auront aucune chance contre moi, voir contre toi.  
\- Pas que, il y en aura aussi de Sinnoh et de Kalos... ce sera la plus grande compétition de tous les temps pour Énarlis. Les éliminatoires vont être sauvages.  
\- Tant mieux ! Plus d'adversaires, ça veut dire plus de mérites pour le vainqueur !

Cela me fit rire, ces deux-là étaient comme le feu et la glace. Soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa et me plaça en hauteur. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces et mes deux nouveaux amis prirent une expression de terreur en voyant le colosse qui me maintenait en l'air...

\- Alors ?... On se permet de chercher des noises à ma fille !?  
\- Non non non non non non ! fit Nell en prenant une position de défense.  
\- C'est un malentendu ! fit Aeron en imitant son collègue.  
\- Un malentendu ?... Alice ? dis-moi !  
\- Ce ne sont pas eux ! C'est le dresseur là-bas, avec son Ouisticram, qui se relève !

Le visage de mon père pivota pour regarder vers Yak. Il me déposa, s'excusa auprès de mes deux amis et fila attraper le dresseur avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Encore désolé... pour mon père... dis-je en mettant une main sur le visage, honteuse.

Les deux ne répondirent pas, ils observèrent mon père en train d'attraper le col de Yak pour l'envoyer hors de la ville. Quand il revint, il mit sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir aidé ma fille. Pour vous récompenser, je vous invite chez moi pour dîner.  
\- Merci monsieur. Fit Nell. Mais on a de la route à faire. On doit se rendre à Osylus.  
\- Eh bien vous partirez demain matin après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Je vous invite ! dit-il en approchant son visage, ce qui signifier, ne pas refuser...  
\- Je crois qu'on va accepter... dit Aeron en baissant les bras.  
\- Bon... on accepte. fit Nell en imitant son collègue.  
\- À la bonne heure ! fit mon père. Allez venez ! La maison n'est pas loin !

 _Le repas se passa dans le calme, mon frère rencontrant ses futurs adversaires, ils restèrent tout de même fair-play. Je décidai alors d'annoncer mon départ avec Aeron et Nell. Si les deux écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, ma famille se posa en un Non catégorique. Si, durant de longues minutes, je réussis à négocier avec mon frère... mon père resta campé sur sa position, pas question que je devienne dresseuse avant d'aller voir le professeur Séquoia.  
_ _Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de fermer le journal. Vous aurez la suite une prochaine fois. À bientôt chers amis._

* * *

 **Notes :** Et c'est passé ! Mon frère à validé, vous aurez le chapitre 2 dans quelques jours. Et d'ici là, je posterai pour mon frère le chapitre d'Implacable Force. A tchouss les gens !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Suite et pages absentes

_Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes de retour. La suite vous intéresse hein ? Je le vois, je le sais. Bien, je m'installe et je suis à vous. Alors...  
_  
Sur la route 9 menant à Bourg-Cadre, je fredonnais une chanson tandis que Nell et Aeron repoussaient à eux deux les Pokémon sauvages. À ce moment, j'appris que le Pokémon de départ d'Aeron était un Magby, si la route était mouvementée, je ne cessais d'être étonnée de voir autant de Pokémon...

\- Attention ! hurla Nell en m'attrapant le bras. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de marcher sur un cadavre de Mélofée...  
\- Surtout quand il vient d'être fini... conclut Aeron en pointant un appareil sur le cadavre. Le Pokémon qui a fait ça n'est pas loin...  
\- Tu penses que c'est un Abo ou un Seviper ? demanda Nell en gardant Élekid près de lui.

Par réflexe je reculais aussitôt... Mais je compris que c'était une mauvaise idée... Je marchais sur le Pokémon en question qui, en se dressant, se révéla ne pas être un Abo ou un Seviper...  
Aeron et Nell en se retournant eurent la même phrase qui sortit de leurs bouches...

\- Nom d'Arceus de merd...

Si en temps normal les mots vulgaires je haïs ça... en ce moment j'avais plutôt envie d'être chez moi en sécurité, j'ai alors couru et me suis réfugiée derrière mes deux amis en faisant attention au cadavre...

\- Élekid Balayage !  
\- Magby Brouillard !

Les deux Pokémon travaillèrent de concert mais le Pokémon en face était bien trop fort... il ouvrit en grand les feuilles dans son dos et balaya le brouillard ainsi qu'Élekid.

\- C'est quoi ce Pokémon ? hurla Nell  
\- Pokédex ! lui répondit Aeron en ressortant l'appareil.

Je regardais alors par-dessus le bras de Nell et le Pokémon apparu dans la machine.

*Tropius Pokémon Fruit, il peut se servir de ses grandes feuilles pour voler, l'on dit que ses fruits sont succulents.*

\- Plante Vol hein ? fit Nell en souriant. Pas de bol pour toi le Tropius, Élekid est de type Électrique et Magby de Feu.  
\- Dans ce cas, Magby lance Poing-Feu !  
\- Et toi Élekid Poing-Éclair !

Alors que les deux Pokémon s'élancèrent contre leur adversaire, celui-ci se dressa, hurla son nom et se mit à battre des ailes pour échapper aux attaques. Il prit de la hauteur et s'éloigna lentement de la zone.

\- C'est ça ! Fuis ! Si tu reviens tu auras affaire à moi t'entends ?!  
\- Nell.  
\- Quoi ? fit-il en levant les épaules.  
\- Ferme là.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On n'avait pas le niveau et nos Pokémon auraient pu se faire tuer. On a eu de la chance que ce Mélofée ait rassasié notre adversaire.

Nell resta sans rien dire pendant le reste de la route, finalement quand nous arrivèrent à Bourg-Cadre, je fus époustouflée, c'était un petit village mais il y avait suffisamment d'habitant pour que l'on puisse confondre avec une ville... après quelques minutes à regarder le paysage Aeron et Nell me conduisirent au Laboratoire du Professeur Séquoia. J'allais enfin rencontrer l'illustre scientifique. En chemin les habitants ne cessaient de railler mes deux compagnons... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi au début puis, deux personnes se sont mises en travers de la route.

\- Alors ? On revient ? fit l'un des individus en tenue de sport. Je pensais que vous iriez plus loin que ça...  
\- Ils ont ramené une fille en plus. fit son compère. Pour se faire pardonner j'imagine.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Dégagez de là vous deux. fit Nell en se plaçant devant moi. À moins que vous ne préfériez qu'on se batte ?  
\- Ouuuh j'ai peur ! Nell va nous frapper ! fit l'un des deux assaillants en prenant des poses ridicules. Attention il va s'énerver !...  
\- Nell, laisse tomber et allons au labo...  
\- Ooh ils veulent nous ignorer... c'est pas gentil ça Aeron... tu sais ce qui serais vraiment sympa ?

Aeron reçut alors un coup en plein visage qui le fit tomber, Nell réagit mais se fit attraper le cou et illico plaquer au sol.

\- Voilà comment on aime que vous soyez. Au sol.  
\- Pourquoi vous faites-vous ça ? demandais-je les lèvres tremblantes.  
\- Pourquoi ?... Mais c'est évident très chère. Parce qu'ils le méritent.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule et rapprocha son visage... le deuxième maintenant Nell au sol tandis que celui-ci se débattait comme un animal...

\- Tu sais, si tu désires un vrai mâle. Il fallait venir nous trouver...

Alors que ces lèvres allaient toucher les miennes quelqu'un hurla dans notre direction, un vieil homme arriva alors aider de deux Pokémon humanoïde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à mes protégés ?! Bande de mollusques. Kadavra Psyko sur Patrick. Karaclee Poing-Karaté sur Dani !

Les deux Pokémon s'exécutèrent et les deux assaillants furent alors expédiés très loin, j'appris plus tard que le vieil homme était le Professeur Séquoia, il nous amena à son labo situé à l'extérieur du village. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'était tourné vers nous trois, une expression de colère sur son visage.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenus vous deux ?! fit-il en direction d'Aeron et Nell. Et toi ? Te laisser faire parce qu'il t'a impressionné... heureusement que je suis intervenu. Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

À ces mots j'ai détourné le regard... quant à mes deux amis, ils restèrent silencieux puis Nell prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes revenus car elle veut devenir dresseuse.  
\- Je vois... Nom ? Âge ?  
\- Alice, 14 ans.  
\- Trop jeune. Reviens dans deux ans.  
\- Mais... Je veux devenir dresseuse pour...  
\- Pour ? Voyager ? Explorer le monde ? Capturer tous les Pokémon ? Gamine sans cervelle, ce n'est pas un jeu !

J'eue un recul suite à ça... Nell se rapprocha de moi et s'excusa.

\- Mais Professeur, elle pourrait devenir apprentie dresseuse... tenta Aeron.  
\- Non ! Non ! Et **Non** ! fit le professeur en tapant le sol avec sa canne. Devenir apprentie dresseur ne se demande pas, on le devient en ayant eu des cours au préalable. Est-ce qu'elle a eu des cours sur les Pokémon avec moi ? Non. Donc, pas question !  
\- Mais... je souhaite devenir dresseuse depuis que j'ai quatre ans... s'il vous plaît. tentais-je en avançant.  
\- Et ? Parce que bébé tu voulais voler, tu as des ailes maintenant ? Laisse tomber gamine, reviens dans deux ans et peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose.  
\- Prof... Ce n'est pas qu'une demande, nous avons promis Nell et moi de l'aider.  
\- Vous apprendrez à ne pas faire de promesse que vous ne pouvez tenir. Maintenant partez !

Alors que je m'étais dirigée vers la porte, Nell et Aeron restèrent sur place. Les mains du professeur tremblèrent sur la canne. Mes deux amis libérèrent alors Élekid et Magby.

\- Vous oseriez ?... demanda le professeur.  
\- Si nous voulons tenir notre promesse, s'il faut vous battre en duel de Pokémon, c'est quand vous voulez ! fit Nell déterminé.  
\- J'ai toujours écouté vos conseils, mais j'ai donné ma parole d'aider Alice à devenir dresseuse, au mieux apprentie. En garde Professeur !  
\- ... très bien. fit le professeur en envoyant sa canne sur le côté. Alors Kadabra et Tauros.

Les deux Pokémon du Professeur arrivèrent alors sur le terrain. Je décidai de me mettre en sécurité en me plaçant derrière un bureau non loin. Le combat ne dura pas... Magby et Élekid furent balayés, le professeur rappela alors ses deux Pokémon qui repartirent au fond du labo.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant ? Remportez les badges, puis la ligue et vous aurez peut-être une chance contre moi.  
\- Prof... on ne peut pas repartir avant que vous ne changiez d'avis. fit Nell en rappelant Élekid et en remettant la ball à la ceinture.  
\- Je suis trop vieux pour changer d'avis en un claquement de doigt. Mais je peux encore vous mettre dehors.

 _La discussion continua pendant trois jours et finalement le professeur accepta après qu'Aeron ait passé son test..._

 _Quoi ? C'est coupé au milieu ?... Eh ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse moi ? Je lis ce journal c'est comme ça qu'il a été écrit ! Plaignez-vous à celle qui l'a écrit comme ça ! Même si elle est morte depuis 60 ans...  
Je peux reprendre ? Très bien, pour la peine je zappe le moment du retour à Aurora et je passe à la Grotte Serpentine ! Na ! Alors, non... non... non... ah ! voilà heum heum..._

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la Grotte Serpentine, j'étais confiante... mais maintenant, quand j'y repense... Non je dois me concentrer et écrire ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là...

Nous sommes entrés au Centre Pokémon avant la grotte, elle était remplie de dresseur, l'un d'eux justement était un ancien participant à la ligue. Nell s'était approché pour l'observer.

\- ... C'est donc toi... Éric l'Élec-Chic. tu as terminé 5ème à la dernière ligue mais tu as fait sensation avec tes Pokémon électriques.

Ceci nous étonna Aeron et moi, Nell venait de dire une phrase sensée et sans s'énerver ou menacer la personne.

\- Eh bien... un fan ? demanda l'homme en se levant.  
\- Pas vraiment. fit Nell. Un futur participant qui compte te mettre la misère lors des éliminatoires. Si on se rencontre.

L'homme émit un sourire, il tendit alors une main vers Nell.

\- Dans ce cas, que le meilleur y parvienne.

Nell serra la main tendue et retourna ensuite vers nous, nous soignâmes nos Pokémon et au moment où nous allions partir un policier se plaça à l'entrée.

\- J'ai une annonce importante à faire. Aucun dresseur n'est autorisé à traverser la Grotte Serpentine pour le moment. Les Pokémon qui s'y trouvent agissent de manières très étranges.  
\- Vous avez des renseignements dessus ? demanda l'homme auquel avait parlé Nell.  
\- Nous avons alerté le Conseil. Ils devraient envoyer quelqu'un pour régler le problème, d'ici-là personne ne quitte le centre !

Alors que les dresseurs se répartissaient la salle pour dormir, le policier s'était placé contre la porte en la verrouillant.

Le soleil entra par une des fenêtres du centre. Le Policier était déjà réveillé et observa la salle, il remarqua alors qu'il manquait deux personnes, il balaya la zone et remarqua une fenêtre brisée.

\- Que personne ne quitte le centre avant mon retour ! Le premier qui met le pied dehors se verra retirer sa licence et ses Pokémon !

Il partit sur ces mots, alors que tous les dresseurs rangeaient leurs affaires je remarquai que Nell et Aeron étaient absents. La première chose qui me traversa l'esprit était d'aller les retrouver mais alors que je m'avançai vers la porte quelqu'un me bloqua. Éric l'Elec-Chic.

\- Pas une bonne idée. À moins que tu veuilles que tes Pokémon soient donnés à un couple d'éleveurs. Retourne d'asseoir, ils vont être ramenés.

Je l'écoutai et me dirigeai vers une des banquettes non occuper. Finalement quelques minutes après, les deux entrèrent dans le centre, Nell blessé à la jambe droite Aeron le soutenant alors que celui-ci semblait plus mal en points... je me souviens que son bras gauche, caché par Nell, était en sang et que sa tête saignait. Les autres dresseurs s'écartèrent d'eux, Éric hésita également en voyant le spectacle. Les deux amis firent alors quelques pas, je me levai de la banquette et m'approchai mais Nell tendit sa main non tenue par Aeron.

\- Pas maintenant... D'abord soin...  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda l'infirmière en amenant deux brancards.  
\- Sauvé... Yak... répondit Aeron.

Yak... détestable au possible, prétentieux comme personne et pourtant ils avaient été le sauver... ils furent ensuite emmené à l'arrière du centre Pokémon pour les soins. Quelqu'un arriva en suivant, les autres dresseurs ont alors pris une expression de surprise mais aussi de crainte, quand la personne s'avança vers le comptoir il se retourna vers l'assemblée et déclara

\- L'incident de la Grotte Serpentine est clos. Moi, Julius du Conseil 5 le certifie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Éric sans s'avancer vers l'homme en habit de scientifique.  
\- Il s'agissait d'un nid de Sablaireau, il dérangeait les Steelix quand ceux-ci passaient non loin du nid. Un petit orgueilleux à cru bon d'ignorer les consignes de la police et deux individus sont venus le sauver. Je viens m'enquérir de leur état.

L'infirmière ressortie de l'arrière-salle. Remarquant l'individu, elle s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Seigneur Julius, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de vous. L'envoyé du Conseil.  
\- Pas de ça avec moi Joëlle. dit Julius en faisant un signe de main. Comment vont les deux dresseurs que j'ai sauvés à temps ?  
\- Il leur faudra plusieurs jours de repos, mais ils n'ont rien de grave.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Et ce "Yak" ? demanda un dresseur. Ils disaient avoir été le sauver.  
\- Et ils ont réussis... répondit Julius. Et celui-ci en a profité pour capturer un Sablaireau et s'enfuir au plus profond de la grotte. Je suppose qu'il se dirige vers Déflora.

 _Quoi ?... Conseil 5 ?... Pff bon écoutez-bien, ouvrez vos chakras et vous accepterez plus facilement la chose, ok ? Je peux reprendre ?... Merci._

Les autres dresseurs partirent alors du centre pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte. Je retournais sur une des banquettes et déposai une Pokéball sur la table.

Les heures défilèrent, pour finalement laisser sortir mes deux amis avec des bandages.

\- Évitez les efforts intenses pendant quelque temps et vous pourrez retirer vos bandages rapidement. leur dit l'infirmière.  
\- Évitez ? fit Nell. Avec la Grotte Serpentine, ça va être difficile...  
\- Alors retournez chez vous le temps de guérir.  
\- Nous devons nous rendre à Osylus avant. fit Aeron en se frottant le front bander. La Grotte est tranquille normalement non ?  
\- En effet. Mais au vu des événements je vous conseillerai de ne pas énerver plus les Pokémon qui s'y trouvent. Surtout quand vos compères sont passés avant et les ont probablement dérangés.

Après des remerciements, nous quittâmes le centre et nous sommes ensuite dirigé vers la grotte... alors que nous... non... Je ne peux pas raconter ça.

 _Hm ?... les pages suivantes ont été arrachées... enfin passons à la suite dans ce cas... Vous dites ? Regardez ces pages ?... eh ben qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?... Arrachées délibérément ?... Mmm en effet... étrange. Enfin passons... Ah, Ils sont à Osylus. Heum heum..._

Nous sommes sortis du marais trempé et sale, si Nell n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'utiliser son nouveau Pokémon, nous aurions dû racheter de nouveaux habits. Osylus était... enfin, est un petit village plus petit que Bourg-Cadre en tout cas. L'arène est en réalité la mairie du lieu et le maire est le Champion. Quand nous l'avons appris Nell et Aeron sont tout de suite aller le défier.  
À l'intérieur de la mairie, un arbitre nous amène dans une salle au sous-sol. Dès notre arrivée, Nell se plaça devant, voulant passer en premier.

\- Bien, Challenger je te salue. lui dit un homme à l'opposé. Je suis Éric, Champion et Maire du village d'Osylus.  
\- On sait. répondit Nell en se mettant en place. Je suis ici pour remporter ton badge et débuter ma course vers la ligue.  
\- Je vois. Donc il s'agit de ton premier badge. Je me battrais avec deux Pokémon.  
\- Très bien, moi aussi.

L'arbitre s'avança vers Aeron et moi. Il nous indiqua les gradins et nous invita à nous y installer. Aeron lui indiqua qu'il passerait après son ami et l'arbitre l'amenant vers un vestiaire pour se préparer.  
Quand il revint, Éric et Nell attendaient, une Ball dans leur main.

\- Le match d'arène opposant Éric notre Champion à Nell son Challenger va bientôt débuter. Ce match est pour le badge d'arène d'Osylus, si il s'agit du premier badge, cela vous ouvrira la porte vers la compétition de la Ligue Pokémon. Challenger, durant le match vous êtes autorisés à changer de Pokémon durant les manches.  
\- On sait. Vous pouvez me Donner le signal ?! Dit Nell impatient.  
\- Bien. fit l'arbitre en levant la main droite bien haut. Prêt ?... Commencer !

Au moment où il abaissa la main, les Pokémon surgirent de leurs Balls. Un Élektek pour Nell et un Herbizarre pour le Champion.  
Si la première partie du combat se déroula en la faveur du Champion, Nell grâce à son instinct réussit à prendre le dessus. Finalement Nell sorti vainqueur du combat et l'arbitre lui apporta alors le badge ainsi qu'une attestation.

\- Ceci prouve que vous avez remporté le badge d'Osylus en premier. Ne le perdez pas où vous ne pourrez pas participer à la Ligue.  
\- Bien. fit Nell en prenant le papier et le badge.

Le combat suivant entre Aeron et le Champion ne fut pas du même acabit. Grâce à son Magmar, Aeron remporta facilement le combat et reçut la même récompense.  
Nous passâmes ensuite une journée à Osylus avant de partir pour la route 24, le chemin serait long avant la Caverne Gelante.

Avant de dormir j'aimerais écrire ceci, au moment des faits de la Grotte Serpentine, nous ignorions tellement de choses.. les enjeux qui découleraient de ses actions... de la façon dont ils avaient été blessés, de Yak qui ne sera jamais retrouvé après ça... Enfin, je dis jamais retrouvé mais vous saurez tous lorsque j'écrirais la suite...

 _Je ne peux écrire plus, demain la bataille de l'île Caro a lieu. J'espère survivre encore demain pour écrire la suite... il faut en finir avec eux au plus vite...  
_  
 _Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il vous faudra revenir si vous voulez la suite. À la prochaine fois mes chers amis._

* * *

 **Note :** Je déteste attendre l'aval de mon frère mais bon il tient à vérifier que je n'écris pas de bêtise... Le chapitre 3 sera un concentré sur plusieurs événements donc n'ayez crainte, si vous ne comprenez pas j'expliquerai tout dans la note. À tchouss les gens.


End file.
